


Second Chances for the Snake

by TheLilyoftheValley



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence (of the Ratchet and Clank universe), F/M, Vipereon's powers arent aligned with canon, crossover fic, giftfic for a friendo, this was written before Desperada came out so, written last year edited this year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: {RaC/MLB} With the fabric of reality weakening further and further between the two universes, the dimension where Ladybug and Chat Noir come from sends another friend. This time, the heroes have a trick up their sleeves, a second chance at a fight…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	Second Chances for the Snake

_(I wrote this last August and published this on the Ratchet and Clank Amino last September… oi vey, this is so very late and old. I have edited this as much as I could to 2020 writing though, so I'm proud of myself there!_

_I wanted to make a part 2 for this, though after a while I realized that this could stand on its own. So, no part 2 for this fic, but I plan to write more for the Crossover universe once in a blue moon, so we shall see._

_As for now, enjoy this lovely giftfic for_ _**assassy-art of Instagram and Amino** _ _. Partly because she's one of the few that'll understand what's going on, and partly because in the mad dash to churn out 20,000 words in five days last August, I spent thirty minutes playing CiT and immediately got inspired to write this._

_Hope you all enjoy!)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank, Miraculous, or any of its characters. With each new fic, I dive deeper into territory that only I will understand. Soon enough, I shall be writing things where I am the only person in my friend and reader groups that will know what's going on. *maniacal laughter***

Second Chances for the Snake

As Nefarious' soldiers closed in on the four heroes, the numerous robots swarmed around the tiny corner the four of them were backed into.

The lights of the spaceship junkyard cast bright streams of light on the back of the facility, bathing the battle in florescent illumination. Shadows ran along the electric fences wrapped around the area, the massive mountain of scrap metal a backdrop against the little bowl behind the facility.

And within the little area, four creatures fought for their lives.

Loud clangs echoed around the area as Chat Noir wrench-slammed and batted robots away from him, his Omniwrench whirling expertly with each swing. Ladybug tucked her yo-yo away, her hand already wrapping around the Lightning Ravager's handle. The two human heroes stayed behind their Lombax friend, covering Ratchet's back right and left.

If even one of them slipped up, it was a guaranteed death sentence.

Ratchet's Combuster, the last working weapon in his arsenal, clicked as he rammed the trigger. The Lombax's ears drooped, eyes wide as he stared down at the empty blaster in his hands. Robots surged forward as Ratchet stumbled back, still desperately clicking the trigger. "Oh, come on, nononono-"

He heard a crack to the side of him, and he whipped his head to his left as he heard Ladybug's fearful scream. Her Lightning Ravager lashed out, driving back some of the soldiers and exploding others, but not enough to stop the flood of them from pushing her back.

Ladybug met his gaze as the horde pushed them closer together, and the moment she saw the fear on the Lombax's face, all the color drained from hers. "Ratchet, we really need to-"

Chat bumped into the Lombax's other side, spots of the Black Cat hero's black-and-green Holoflux armor torn as he rammed his Razor Claws into the offending robot. With a sideswipe, he sliced it in half, robot parts clattering to the packed dirt of the open-air junkyard. Barely a moment passed before two more saw-wielding robots took its place, and Ratchet slammed his wrench down on one while Chat use the last of the energy in his Razor Claws to destroy the other.

Two familiar voices echoed over the speakers as the latest squadron of robots flooded the junkyard.

" _Give up your Miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir, and maybe I'll spare your lives!"_

" _QUIET, SQUISHY! I'M THE ONE WITH THE FOOT SOLDIERS! I SAY WHETHER THEY LIVE OR DIE!"_

"Great, just the way I always wanted to go out. Dying to the sounds of a mad scientist with anger issues yelling at a purple-suited villain with a superiority complex," Ratchet huffed as he brained another robot with his wrench. He glanced to Chat as he batted away the bot before it could explode. "You'd think they'd wear their 'Get Along' shirt by now."

The boy scoffed. He whipped out his blaster and cracked a shot into the robot about to cut down Ladybug. "That wouldn't solve much, other than putting them in close proximity to killing each other."

"I've still got dibs on your butterfly guy being the winner in that fight."

"I don't know, Nefarious looks pretty murderous."

"Yeah, but the guy's also got a ton of anger issues. Push the right button and-"

"GUYS!" They both looked toward Ladybug, the young girl still using her Lightning Ravager to drive off a swarm of blaster-equipped robots. "Focus on the task at hand! Otherwise we won't get out of here alive!"

"I am afraid that may not be an option, Miss Ladybug," Clank said as he piped up through their com link. There was far too much noise for his normal, soft-spoken voice to be heard. "Ratchet is currently out of ammunition; Chat Noir has used all three of his available Cataclysms; and you have used two of your three Lucky Charms. If my calculations are correct, there is not much ammunition left in your arsenal, and Chat's transformation will not last much longer."

She dropped and whipped her legs out, kicking one of the bladed robots into two of the others. "Oh boy…" she murmured as she straightened. Through the red tint of her helmet, worry shined on her masked face.

Papillon's voice, mixed with Nefarious' screechy one, echoed out over the intercom. _"Get the Miraculous, you minions!"_

" _I SAID I WAS THE ONE CALLING THE SHOT, SQUISHY! MINIONS! ANNIHILATE THEM!"_

Ratchet sighed as he felt the energy drain from his body. The Wrench Slams took far too much out of him, and without much ammunition, he was pouring too much of his effort into his hits. "Right," he breathed, backing up to the mountain of scraps and metal behind the four of them. "Wouldn't be Nefarious without one use of 'annihilation.'"

" _I HEARD THAT, RATCHET!"_

"He's right, you know," Chat snarked as he backed up. Even with murderous robots in front of him, the boy's smirk was plain through the green tint of his helmet. " _Purrhaps_ you should broaden that vocabulary of yours, Doc?"

They caught the faint, "Ah, he beat me to it," from Papillon before Nefarious' scream blasted out, causing everyone to clap their hands over their ears.

" _ **JUST KILL THEM ALREADY!"**_

Ladybug blanched as she backed up with the other heroes, the robot soldiers whirring their blades and reloading their blasters.

Suddenly, something felt… off.

Clank squirmed, and the little robot hopped off Ratchet's back. "Ratchet! There is a problem!"

The Lombax looked at the slowly approaching soldiers before looking back to his friend. "Um, pal, I think I figured that out a while ago…"

Clank shook his head, eyeing every area around the junkyard. "No, no, I mean there is something else. Something that I cannot place." He tapped his chest. "I am unable to decipher if the Zoni are near, or if there is something else dealing with Time." His optics narrowed as he looked to Ratchet. "I do not know what to make of it, and if it is not on our side…"

Ratchet's eyes widened as he looked back towards the robots. "Whatever it is, I promise I'll check it out if we get out of here alive." He hooked Clank back onto his back, the little robot still squirming in protest. "For now, let's deal with these guys."

The three male heroes turned to Ladybug, the girl eyeing the robots around her. They posed to jump, and the four of them knew that if she didn't catch or say her full, "Lucky Charm," the robots would cut down anything with red and black polka dots.

"You guys want to try and cover me?" she asked, backing up behind Ratchet.

Chat saluted her, backing up and creating a human shield for her right side. "Anything for you, M'Lady. Could you get us a box of ammo, _purrtty_ please!"

Ratchet blocked off the robots from Ladybug, mirroring Chat's stance as he covered the girl's left side. "If you've got the power of creation and luck, that'd be the perfect thing we could use about now."

He heard her take a deep breath behind him. As the robots lifted their blades and guns, her yo-yo shot into the air.

" _ **LUCKY CHARM!"**_

Bright red consumed the area as the power of Creation was called upon. The robots were knocked back as some of Ladybug's power blasted out, a shockwave of static that allowed the heroes some space. Screams of frustration came from the villains as the light faded.

Both the Lombax and human took their eyes off the robots for just a moment. They whipped around, eager to dig into the box of ammo the universe was sure to give them…

In Ladybug's hands sat a simple red and black-polka-dotted harp.

Silence fell between them as Ratchet struggled to find his words. Chat ran his fingers through his hair, and a fearful, "Oh nononono," dripped from his lips as he stared at the harp.

Ladybug whipped her head around, looking for something, anything to use it on. Nothing stood out to her, and the girl sucked in a nervous breath. "I… I don't see anything I can use this with…"

Ratchet took the harp. "How's it… how was this supposed to help us?" he murmured, utterly confused. A sinking feeling weighed down his chest, and in the back of his mind, the Lombax knew that his luck, along with the luck of his new friends, had just run completely out.

"Ratchet! Behind us!"

Ratchet whirled around and whipped the harp at the robots, ignoring Ladybug's and Chat's screams not to throw the Lucky Charm. It thunked against one of the robots and ricocheted off the top of its head, crashing into the swarm and disappearing from sight.

All hope drained from the heroes as the robots surged forward.

Ratchet tried to beat back the robots with his wrench, calling upon what little energy he still had left. Chat used his own Omniwrench to try and get some space in, but the dozens of robots slowly overwhelmed him. Ladybug was in no better shape, and the girl was down to her last blaster shots trying to get the robots to back off.

And then the blades began to fall.

Chat screamed as his transformation dropped, the boy suddenly losing his Omniwrench in a flash of light. Before anyone could identify who he was, the whirring blades of the robots made quick work of his weakened self.

Ladybug's scream pierced the air as she whipped around to see her partner fall to the ground. "CHAT!"

Ratchet threw out his Omniwrench to try and stop the swarm closing in behind her, but it was far too late.

The blades cracked against her back, and as her transformation fell, a blaster shot from one of the soldiers behind Ratchet pushed the girl's fallen form against the wall of crushed garbage.

Just before Ratchet could react, a blade from one of the robots sliced across his right arm.

His wrench clattered to the floor, and the left blade swiped at his stomach, drawing a fine line across his armor and lighting up every nerve under his skin. The right blade swiped at his knees, and the Lombax collapsed to the floor as he stared up at the robot that was going to take his life.

His pupils widened, and for a moment, everything felt like it was moving in slow motion.

Nefarious' screams were drowned out, and a high-pitched whining filled his long ears. His eyes stared up at the green-and-purple colors of the robot, taking in every curve of the metal. Over the shoulder of the robot, he caught a flash of bright green, a vibrantly colored uniform that glowed out over the backdrop of the night sky.

As the blade fell, Ratchet caught words, faint and accented like Ladybug and Chat's.

" _ **SECOND CHANCE!"**_

* * *

As Nefarious' soldiers closed in on the four heroes, the numerous robots swarmed around the tiny corner the four of them were backed into.

The lights of the spaceship junkyard cast bright streams of light on the back of the facility, bathing the battle in florescent illumination. Shadows ran along the electric fences wrapped around the area, the massive mountain of scrap metal a backdrop against the little bowl behind the facility.

And within the little area, four creatures fought for their lives.

Loud clangs echoed around the area as Chat Noir wrench-slammed and batted robots away from him, his Omniwrench whirling expertly with each swing. Ladybug tucked her yo-yo away, her hand already wrapping around the Lightning Ravager's handle. The two human heroes stayed behind their Lombax friend, covering Ratchet's back right and left.

If even one of them slipped up, it was a guaranteed death sentence.

Ratchet's Combuster, the last working weapon in his arsenal, clicked as he rammed the trigger. The Lombax's ears drooped, eyes wide as he stared down at the empty blaster in his hands. Robots surged forward as Ratchet stumbled back, still desperately clicking the trigger. "Oh, come on, nononono-"

"Ratchet!"

Clank's squirmed off his back, the robot hopping off as he whirled around to look up at the surrounding area. His optics were wide with fear and surprise, and his mouthpiece dropped open as he looked around, hands spread to his sides as he searched for something Ratchet didn't know about.

"Clank! Be careful!"

The little warbot threw out his hands as a soldier closed in on him, knocking it back. "Ratchet, a figure I could not identify activated a time-reversal spell, something that is giving us a second chance at this fight!"

Ratchet bashed in the dome of the robot about to slice Clank's head from his shoulders. "Wait?! What?! 'A second chance?'"

"Miss Ladybug! It is imperative that you call upon your Lucky Charm as soon as possible!"

As Ladybug backed up behind Chat and Ratchet, the familiar voices of the two villains echoed throughout the junkyard.

" _Give up your Miraculouses, Ladybug and Chat Noir, and maybe I'll spare your lives!"_

" _QUIET, SQUISHY! I'M THE ONE WITH THE FOOT SOLDIERS! I SAY WHETHER THEY LIVE OR DIE!"_

Clank waved his arms. "Ratchet, Chat, please make sure Miss Ladybug is unharmed while using her Lucky Charm, our lives depend on it!"

"Will do, Clank! Leave it up to this Chat!"

"Whatever you say, pal! Get us out of here!"

The small robot nodded to the girl as she palmed her yo-yo. With a deep breath, Ladybug shot her yo-yo into the air.

" _ **LUCKY CHARM!"**_

Bright red consumed the area as the power of Creation was called upon. The robots were knocked back as some of Ladybug's power blasted out, a shockwave of static that allowed the heroes some space.

As the two other male heroes whirled around, Ladybug held up the wheel of cheese the universe had created for her. A beat of silence passed before the four of them knew what they had to do.

Ladybug nodded towards Chat. "Chaton, when we give the signal, drop your transformation, and feed Plagg this wheel of cheese as fast as you can. If the universe wants us to blast our way out of here, then we best get to it!"

Chat paled. "But how do we distract everyone long enough to cover my transformation?"

At that moment, delicate harp-strings echoed out over the junkyard.

Everyone looked to the top of the entrance where the robots were coming from, both hero and minion alike drawn away from the fight to the figure above them.

A green uniform, the designs resembling some form of scales, lit up under the spotlights. Shaggy black hair, the tips colored the same bright green as his outfit, hung over a sweaty yet determined face. A mask, two pearly white triangles poking off the bottom of where the eyes were, covered the identity of the wearer. The boy, no more than sixteen or seventeen if Ratchet could take a guess, heaved in air as he plucked at the strings of the harp in his hand.

The Lombax squinted. "What the hell…?"

Ladybug smiled, and Chat laughed with relief as they recognized the figure. "Vipereon," the girl whispered.

"Guys, I think he's enough distraction." Chat's whisper drifted to the ears of his friends. "Plagg's about to drop! Cover me, quick!"

Ladybug and Ratchet moved and provided Chat with cover just as green light flashed. Ladybug passed Adrien the cheese, and gulping sounds sounded behind them as Plagg devoured the cheese wheel as fast as his mouth would allow.

The green uniformed boy caught the light, and just before the robots turned back to their original prey, Vipereon kicked a scrap of metal at the robots. One of them lifted their blaster, and Vipereon paled as he strummed his harp.

Ladybug moved, but Clank bumped her leg with his arm. "Chat still needs to retransform, Miss Ladybug!"

She whipped her head down. "I won't let him die up there, Clank. He doesn't have the advanced armor we have!"

Adrien flashed a quick look at the other boy. "M'Lady, you did choose him for a reason…"

As the first blaster shot left the blaster, Vipereon dodged to the side. More blaster shots tore towards him, and the boy ducked and rolled as he kept careful watch on where they were heading. He heaved as he dodged, green eyes darting back to where the four other heroes stood.

Adrien grinned. "That's the reason why you chose him for the Snake, M'Lady."

"Adrien!" She leaned down, her voice an impatient whisper. "Please transform!"

A groan came from Plagg as Adrien winked at her. "Your wish is my command, Bugaboo. Plagg, claws out!"

The green light flashed again, and as Ratchet and Ladybug stepped to the side, a fully-refreshed Chat Noir stepped towards the swarm of robots.

"Light it up, Chat!" Ratchet cheered as he threw Clank back over his head and hooked an arm around Ladybug's waist.

With a cocky salute, Chat raised his gloved hand high in the air, silver claws glinting in the spotlights.

" _ **CATACLYSM!"**_

The power of Destruction flooded his hand, and as he snapped his fingers over the black orb, a rush of destructive energy burst out. The robots closest to them disintegrated into black dust, and at the destruction of their friends, the robots finally turned their attention back on the original four heroes they were after.

They were met with the sight of an armored human with the energy of Destruction trapped between his fingers.

The robots barely had a chance to react before the boy slammed his hand against the ground and dug his fingers into the dirt.

The entire ground shook as cracks snaked across the surface of the ground. The dirt beneath the robots and heroes bucked and rolled, and as the area began to disintegrate closest to the junkyard station, robots plummeted into the opening ground.

Ladybug ripped herself from Ratchet's grasp as Vipereon tore along the sides of the area they were in, legs eating up the distance as the ground began to disintegrate beneath his feet. She whipped out her yo-yo. It wrapped around Vipereon's waist, but the cracks under Ladybug's feet unsettled her balance.

She pulled, and the other boy fell towards them.

Ratchet aimed his Swingshot for the top of the metal pile behind them. "I don't know if this will work, but I'm gunna try to hook us over this and back to Aphelion-"

"VIPEREON!"

Ratchet whipped back around, and he saw the boy fall forward, desperately reaching for the rapidly disappearing ground in front of him. Shock lit up his green eyes as the black-haired boy just missed the touch of the ground, Ladybug's yo-yo loosening and falling away from his waist-

Hands dug into the boy's uniform as Ratchet grabbed ahold of him, hoverboots flaring as the Lombax hugged Vipereon to him. His long ears whipped to the side as he yelled to Ladybug, "LADYBUG! USE YOUR YO-YO AND GET YOU AND CHAT BACK TO APHELION! I GOT VIPEREON!"

Without a word, Ladybug hooked Chat to her, and with a quick fling of her yo-yo, the two human heroes sailed over the giant pile of metal.

Ratchet held Vipereon in his arms as he blasted up the shaking metal. Pieces jutted out as Chat's boosted Cataclysm fractured the structure, and the Lombax jumped to each new exposed piece as they fell to the hole behind.

The second they reached the top, Ratchet leaned forward and put full thrust into his boots. As the metal pile collapsed over the hole and knocked in the junkyard station behind them, the Lombax sped towards his ship, catching the swinging figures of Ladybug and Chat Noir ahead of him.

* * *

The second they all reached Aphelion, the five of them crashed from their adrenaline highs.

Ladybug's transformation fell, and Marinette gasped as she breathed in air to recover. Chat did the same, dropping his transformation and groaning as his muscles ached from the exertion.

Vipereon's transformation had dropped a little bit ago, and an exhausted kwami laid on top of an exhausted… well, Ratchet didn't know his real name yet.

The kwami on the boy's chest was immediately taken by Plagg and Tikki, the two other kwamis holding the Snake kwami close as they zipped into Aphelion, where the stockpile of cheese and cookies awaited them.

Ratchet set the boy down on the ground, licking his lips as he checked over the kid for injuries. No outward damage from what he could see…

Clank hopped off of Ratchet's back, and the robot ran a quick scan of the boy's vitals. "He is fine, Ratchet, though he is exhausted from the battle."

"Thank Orvus," the Lombax whispered. He hung his head in his hands before he nodded to Clank. "Alright, another new kid. How do we wake him up, and do you want to do the talking or do you want me?"

Clank tapped a finger to his mouthpiece. "Perhaps it would be best for him to wake up on his own? And you are not too knowledgeable in the French language…"

Ratchet shrugged. "I could try. Adrien's been teaching me some French in our spare time with them."

Marinette immediately cut in, jostling the little robot as she cupped a hand over the boy's cheek. "Luka! Luka! Are you okay?! How did you get here?!"

Adrien pushed in on the other side of Ratchet, laughing as Marinette tapped the sides of Luka's face. "I don't know if Luka might like that, Marinette…"

"He almost fell into a ravine, Adrien, I don't care if he wouldn't like it, I want to know if he's okay and how he got here."

It took a few minutes, but Luka slowly opened his eyes. His blue eyes caught Marinette, and a warm smile grew on his lips as he looked up at her. "Marinette?"

Adrien hugged Luka, shaking the black-haired boy. "Luka! Nice to see you here too! Marinette and I have so much to share!"

Confusion lit up Luka's face as he looked to Adrien. His lips moved, eyes narrowed, and a soft trickle of French tumbled from his mouth.

Adrien jerked, quickly fumbling for the collar at his throat. "Oh, right, universal translator thing…"

The blonde boy switched it off, and for a moment, Adrien spoke in French with Luka. The black-haired boy looked around the dark junkyard they were in to the red starship behind him, and fear filled his pupils as he struggled to take in everything around him.

Marinette switched off her translator too, and the three spent a good fifteen minutes going back-and-forth in their native language.

Ratchet sat down, watching the three teens run through a range of expressions. He murmured to Clank, "So… what are they saying?"

Clank held up a hand to hide his whisper. "They are catching Luka up on the gravity of the situation, and they are discussing the state of Chloé, Alya, and Nino at the moment."

Ratchet scoffed. "Considering we left them at the PDF headquarters with Qwark… the state they're in is probably not too good." He leaned closer to Clank. "Here's to hoping Chloé and Qwark didn't burn down the place with their ego contest going on."

The robot hummed. "One could only hope."

After a few more minutes, the three teens turned to face Ratchet. Marinette and Adrien turned back on their translators, and Marinette nodded to Adrien as Luka stepped forward.

"Ratchet," she began, "this is Luka Couffaine, holder of the Snake Miraculous. He has the power of 'Second Chance,' something that allows the user to checkpoint a place in time and rewind back to it if others are in danger. He activated it when he flashed into this dimension out of concern for his safety, but from what I hear from him-" her eyes darted to Luka "-we needed it more."

A humming noise came from Clank as the robot was hit with the sudden realization of why he picked up the time loop.

Ratchet stood, holding out his hand. "Sweet! Welcome to the team, Luka!"

The boy awkwardly shook the Lombax's hand, shyly looking to the side as he swallowed. After a beat of silence, Luka spoke, each French word only partly understandable to the Lombax.

Ratchet froze his smile. "We… really gotta get you to Grummelnet."

* * *

_God… this is finally edited and posted. The second part was supposed to feature the Grummelnet visit, Talwyn, armor upgrades for Luka and the Snake Miraculous, and other things BUT HMHMHM I'M VERY LAZY. Also this was written ****before**** "Desperada" came out, so Vipereon's powers don't really match too closely with canon. If and when I write another oneshot in this universe, that will be fixed and will include a correct version of Vipereon's powers._

_This was also a bit hard to clean up. I didn't want to rewrite the whole story (I would rewrite it farther back and create a lot more work for myself), nor did I want to trash this (this fic has strengths and weaknesses that I want to keep an eye on for later fics), so I cleaned this up as best I could._

_Overall, written in September of last year, cleaned up as much as I could to 2020 writing, and a study on how to handle more Crossover fics for the future._

_I may have already planned out an entire, massive universe for this Crossover, but as for writing it all out… no. It would be a massive project that would require a lot more than I have in me, though writing oneshots and drabbles connected to this Crossover is fine with me. Again, we'll have to see how I feel and if I have the time to do it [as of right now, I have so many story requests I need to get done]. Anything GabeNath or Slice of Life with the MLB and RaC heroes are the prime contenders for the stories getting written when I feel like writing this universe._

_Nonetheless, I hope all the peeps reading this enjoyed! Thank you for reading and see you all in another story! :D_

_XD_


End file.
